Disgaea: The Prinny lord of Oblivion
by True-Oblivion
Summary: Another Prinny is introduced into the Disgaea story what will this mean for Laharl and the gang? A.N. This is an OC story, rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**A.N. Ok first Disgaea story so please review and tell me what you think of the prologue/the Idea,**

**Prologue**

A small penguin like creature is standing on a cliff facing a huge castle on a cliff surrounded by lava. The penguin creature is of a dark blue colouring, (A.N. Think Almost black), and has huge Bat like wings of the same colour, and has two peg legs instead of feet and it is wearing a small pouch. It also has a small pendant hanging round its neck, in the shape of a black sword pointed downwards with bat wings for the guard.

"So this is the Overlord's castle huh?" The Penguin said to itself, "I'm probably gonna have some trouble, what with being a Prinny and all, but I need to do this, dood..." The Prinny sighed to itself before starting to walk towards the castle.

**A.N. So R+R to tell me what you think, and I know the chapter is short but I will be making the actual chapters longer. Oh and one more thing: DONT FLAME! Thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi again guys! Hope someone actually decides to leave a review this time...**

**?: Do you blame them for not leaving a review?**

**Me: Well, no it was really short... Hey wait a minute! How did you get in here?**

**?: I'm the only introduced character at the moment dood.**

**Me: Good point, Then you do the disclaimers,**

**?: Fine, does not own Disgaea or anything he mentions, he only owns me, his OC Prinny and any plot changed dood!**

**Me: Now enjoy the next chapter of Disgaea: The Prinny Lord of Oblivion...**

**Chapter 1, Episode 2**

A small blue haired boy with large antennae hair spikes, wearing a red scarf and a pair of shorts was sitting on a throne in a large hall, there was a few bowls holding fire for light near the throne and large pillars were near the door on the opposite side of the chamber. The kid was shouting at a collection of mismatched demons, one being a golem, one being a chimera, another was a dragon, there were also a **lot** of Prinny's, there was also a humanoid near the throne, a female with red ponytails and wearing skimpy black leather clothing, she also had a flat chest and small bat like wings."I don't care why you were asleep!" The kid shouted, "There was a bloody assassin in my room!"

"But prince, They were partying," The young female said from where she was standing,

"I. Don't. Care! If it wasn't for the fact that she was exceedingly incompetent, I could of died!"

At this point another Prinny ran through the door and up to the front of the crowd "Dood, there's a Prinny outside looking for a job, dood!"

"Well, maybe there is finally a competent employee." The Prince stated, "Show him in and I'll give you 5HL"

"Dood!" The Prinny said as it smartly saluted.

The Prinny then quickly ran out and returned with another Prinny, this one is of a dark blue colouring, (A.N. Think Almost black), and has huge Bat like wings of the same colour, and has two peg legs instead of feet and it is wearing a small pouch. It also has a small pendant hanging round its neck, in the shape of a black sword pointed downwards with bat wings for the guard. This Prinny then spoke up, "Prince Laharl, dood?" The Prinny also had a deeper tone of voice then ordinary Prinny's,

"Yeah?" The Prince replied, "I heard your after a job?"

"That's correct Prince Laharl," The Prinny said, "I wish to serve you as one of your warriors as I did King Krichevskoy,"

Everyone in the room stated at this, "You knew my father!" The Prince shouted, "That's Impossible!"

The Prinny chuckled lightly before stating,"I wasn't always a Prinny, Laharl," It then sighed before stating, "Tell me, Do you remember the Lord of Oblivion?"

"Yeah, he was my Fathers best Bodyguard, Level 3330 with a unique pair of swords, as well as a specific necklace that was his trademark." Laharl then caught on to the fact that the Prinny had a necklace on. "Wait... Necklace!"

"Figured it out yet?" The Prinny said in a mocking tone of voice.

Literally all you hear is a loud thunk as everyone's jaws hit the floor and then an awkward silence.

"As I said, I wished to serve you as I did your father," The Prinny said, "And you should be aware that I want a better wage then most Prinny's get."

"That's not fair dood!" The Prinny said just before it got kicked into a nearby pillar by the darker Prinny.

"Well, Laharl?" The Prinny said, bringing its attention back to Laharl, "Do you accept?"

"Hmm, We are gonna have to discuss the wage but fine," Laharl said, "I Accept you as my direct vassal on the same level as Etna here!" The Prinny bowed at this, "And your name, Prinny?" Laharl asked it,

"Akio, Prince Laharl," He replied,

"Well as your first Assignment," Laharl said as he stood up from his throne, "Find that damn Assassin from Celestia!"

As Laharl, Etna, and the Prinny's marched out, Akio simply stood there and sighed as he said, "Anyone get a sense that my timing was too lucky?" Akio stated shacking his head as he walked towards the Dimension gate, "Its like a damned fiction written by a fan of a certain game..."

**A.N. So what do you think? And I don't plan to continue the story until I get at least one review, sorry! Oh and if you do review, DONT FLAME! Thanks and bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. About time I got a damned review, thanks ThePhoenixGod and Clemerl for allowing me to continue with this,**

**Akio: Can we get on with this?**

**Me: Yeah alright, but the disclaimer needs to be done,**

**Laharl: Why?**

**Me: *sigh* Can someone explain the concept of copyright to him?**

**Akio: owns nothing to do with this story except for me and any plot changes,**

**Me: Thanks Akio, and now, enjoy the next chapter of Disgaea: The Prinny Lord of Oblivion...**

**Chapter 3**

Laharl, Etna, Akio and 3 Prinny's were inside a Dimension Gate heading for the frozen wasteland known as the ' Frozen River'. Laharl was up front followed closely by Etna and Akio who were in turn followed by the Prinny's. "So Akio," Laharl started,

"Yeah?" Akio replied,

"How did you die?" Laharl asked him,

"Ah, I was wondering when you were gonna ask that question," Akio said with a slight smile, " Is there any way to postpone telling you?" Akio asked Laharl,

"You can save it til we get back to the castle after catching the Assassin."

**Map 1: Forsaken land:**

Once they left the Dimension gate they saw a group of monsters ready to fight them. To be more accurate: 5 Zombies, 2 archers and 1 cleric, the archers on a cliff nearby. Akio looked at them, "How about you let me take them out Laharl? I need some practice" Akio asked Laharl as he slowly walked towards the group of enemies.

"Fine, but don't get yourself killed, you hear me!" Laharl replied.

"Heh," Was all Akio said as he reached into his pack, pulling out a pair of swords (And I actually mean **swords** not knives like most Prinny's use) And rested the left one on his shoulder as he pointed the right at the Archers. "Your first,"

The Archers scoffed at this, obviously not realising that, due to the size of his wings, Akio actually has the ability to fly, (Remember, his wings are huge, for a Prinny's body,) "C'mon then, try and reach us!" One Taunted,

Akio grinned as he muttered, "My pleasure" As soon as the last syllable left his beak he appeared behind the Archers, hovering in the air just above them, "Oblivion Slash..." Akio said as he swung his blades in an X shape. The force of the attack caused the cliff to be destroyed, and the bodies of the Archers, never to be found.

At this the Zombies and the Cleric noticeably started to sweat nervously. At this Akio simply looked towards them and they all ran away, screaming for their lives.

"Tch, cowards" Was all Akio said as he walked over to Laharl and the group.

As soon as he reached them he noticed that all of their jaws had hit the floor, "Well what were you expecting? I am still the 'Lord of Oblivion', well, the 'Prinny Lord of Oblivion' now"

"But... that was a little over the top wasn't it?" Etna pointed out,

"Over the top dood! That was Over- freaking Overkill Dood!" One of the Prinny's pointed out.

"Perfect for an Overlords bodyguard" Laharl stated, "So how about it?"

"I wouldn't mind but, As a Prinny I wouldn't last long," Akio said,

"With those awesome ass powers?" Etna asked,

"Yes even with these abilities I am still a Prinny and yeas I will still blow up if thrown." Akio said, ending the conversation. "Maybe after I Reincarnate Laharl, after all the red moon isn't too far off now,"

"Fine, then lets get moving,"

**Map 2: Icy Breath:**

Here there are only Zombies, 9 to be exact, spread out over a really bumpy terrain, "How about you take this one prince?" Akio said, "I need to see how your group fights anyway"

Laharl grinned before shouting "Alright, Everyone CHARGE!" No one moved.

Akio noticeably sweat-dropped, "Erm..."

Laharl noticeably grew angry "Move your freaking asses before I throw you at them!"

This got the Prinny's sweating nervously, "B-but we don't stand a chance against them dood!" the Prinny in the centre stated,

Laharl simply grabbed this Prinny and threw it at the nearest Zombie, "Dooooooooooooood!" Was all the Prinny said as it flew towards its fiery death. The explosion took out 2 of the zombies,

"Nicely thrown Prince, Ill give that a 7.5" Etna stated,

"Don't try to butter me up, you need to attack them as well" Laharl said to her,

"Tch, fine, C'mon you damned Prinny's" Etna commanded them,

They both started to sweat as they walked forward,

Akio was just laughing his ass of at the whole situation.

**Half an hour of fighting later:**

Laharl and Etna are standing on the corpses of the zombies, with the Prinny's standing off to the side, exhausted, Akio is leaning against a nearby cliff, and he got up and walked over to them.

"That took you longer than I expected," Akio said to them, "What level are you guys anyway?"

"7" Replied Laharl,

"6" Replied Etna,

"4" Replied both of the remaining Prinny's

Akio simply sighs before stating, "No wonder it took you so long then,"

Laharl got angry at this ans stated, "What level are you then asshole!"

"This body or my man body?" Akio asked while grinning,

"Both," Laharl said while glaring at him,

"3000, and 4000 in that order," Akio said with a grin that essentially split his face in two,

The force of everyone's jaws hitting the floor at the same time actually caused a crater to appear,

"I think we are gonna need to stock up on some better equipment for you guys," Akio continued, "Cos I'm gonna be training you like there is no tomorrow when we are done here,"

**A.N. Well what do you think, and yes I did make him a little overkill but I have a very good reason, and its to do with carrying the story over to Disgaea 2. Anyway, R+R and NO FLAMES, thanks and bye!**


End file.
